


Shoreline Attraction

by deathtothecrows



Series: Team Fortress Oneshots [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dancing!, This is just a oneshot, boy loves to dance, i love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtothecrows/pseuds/deathtothecrows
Summary: Jeremy loved to dance.





	Shoreline Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other stuff I need to be working on but this is super short and I had an image I needed to get out.
> 
> My friend Wes drew the scene for me so super big shoutout to him!!!!!!!!!!   
> His tumblr is: https://b0ysc0ut.tumblr.com/  
> and his Ao3 is: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetickillerking/pseuds/poetickillerking
> 
> He's an amazing artist go check him out!!!!!!!

Everyone has art forms they love, but for some people they have so many they can’t keep track. Jeremy loved to run. He loved to sing. And to draw. He loved to do jumping jacks and go swimming and if he could, he did love to write. Today though, out of everything, Jeremy loved to _dance_. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beach was the perfect place to dance, believe it or not. On bare feet the sand would shift in just the right way to allow for perfect zero point turns. It was Jeremy’s favorite spot because people rarely came by. He dropped his duffel in the sand, the tiny flakes of it splashing up with the minor impact. 

The wind blew through his hair, and he ran a hand through it quickly, as if the action would keep the dark blond mess from mussing itself further. He unzipped his jacket in one fluid motion, gasping slightly at the cold on his midriff. He’d decided to wear the crop top that Mick had made for him out of one of his old Red Sox jerseys so that he’d have a better range of motion. A tiny bit of his Tom Jones tattoo was visible beneath the worn out fabric and he smiled a bit, squinting into the sun. He quite liked this shirt.

He kicked his flip flops high into the air, watching them land with a sharp _thwap thwap_ onto the grey sand. The basketball shorts that hung like a skirt around his knees were whipping in the ocean breeze and Jeremy inhaled sharply through his nose, the fresh sea air filling his lungs and satisfying his soul. 

The young man crouched quickly and unzipped his duffel to reveal an old boombox that he’d brought from Boston. It was covered in scratches and stickers, but looked well taken care of. Long fingers quickly took out a tape that was nestled next to the stereo. The album “Reload” was his favorite, and he quickly, but carefully, put it into the boombox and sped the tape to his favorite song. The one on his tattoo. 

He took a step back and twisted his neck as the base guitar started things off. Tom’s sweet voice filtered through the old speakers and a grin twitched at the corner of Jeremy’s mouth. It quickly turned into a wide smile as he let his body move to the beat. He let the music flow in him, the chaos of it wild and vibrant, driving him into an intense sense of euphoria.

His feet kicked up the sand around him as he moved in a flurry of well coordinated limbs, his coat flying out. The setting sun reflected off the ocean cast a warm light on his sun kissed skin as the music rushed through him. The sand that flew up came to land on his face, arms and legs, matching up with his freckles, crowding the constellations on his skin. The whole world was right there, revolving around him as he moved and he couldn’t help but to laugh a loud, hysterical laugh. 

Jeremy loved to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! They're what keep me going :)


End file.
